goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zorch calls Nah (Fire Emblem Awakening) a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends
Summary: At the Regal Cinemas, everyone is watching Inside Out and they're enjoying it. However, Zorch was not happy about watching Inside Out. When the scene reaches Bing Bong's death, Nah became devastated which caused Zorch to be happy as he made fun of her by calling her a crybaby and breaking the film projector. Therefore, Dora got grounded by ? and Indiana ? and his friends beat him up for that. Meanwhile, Yarne comforts Nah by lotionizing her feet with ?, trimming her nails with ?, filing down her nails with ?, sticking ? between her toes, painting her nails with ?, putting ? around her ankles, placing ? on her right instep and a ? on her ring toes, tickling her feet and toes with a feather, and massaging her feet, toes and legs. Transcript: Part 1: Zorch calls Nah a crybaby during Bing Bong's death *(July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Monster Children are watching Rock-A-Doodle. However, Zorch is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside ?, Bing ? death) *(A ? named Nah started sobbing and her blue eyes began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Zorch very happy) *Zorch: Ha! (X20) ? you stupid ?, due to being sad over Bing ? death, you're such a crybaby dragon! You are a crybaby ?! (X10) *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Himawari in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Zorch: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Zorch and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Zorch: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Zorch and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Zorch laughs at her as he break the film projector with an axe stopping the Inside Out movie for good *to: The Mavericks outside the theater *Flame Mammoth: Great, just great. *Storm Eagle: Our chance of seeing Smallfoot has slipped right out of our hands. *to: ? in the black background surrounded by flames *?: (Does a ?) (Changes to Scary Voice) ZORCH! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Zorch gets beaten up by Indiana Jones and his friends * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Yarne comforts Nah with a nail makeover and tickles her feet/Bedtime foot massage for Hirawari *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Nah's room *is very sad as she is crying and her ? tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Yarne: It's okay, Nah. Zorch is getting beaten up by Indiana ? and his friends. He won't make you cry again. *Nah: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Normal voice) I know! Sniffles Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest Pixar moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Yarne: It's okay to cry Nah. Mom has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Nah: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Mom and Dad make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *and Nah hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Wii Fit Trainer made for dinner. Yarne and Nah had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Yarne and Nah are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Yarne and Nah are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon set the air conditioner on to 74 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. Yarne and Nah relaxed in bed together. They have their footwear off. It is now ? PM. *began to yawn and Yarne began to notice her yawning. *Yarne: Hey Nah, are you ok? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Zorch's grounded days Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films Category:Grounded Stories by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos